ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Amber
Amber is a secondary element in Ninjago. It is generally associated with the color orange and corresponds to the Elemental Amber Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Power Replication/Absorption/Mimicry' - It allows the user to copy the elements of other Elemental Masters, resulting in an orange energy flow running up their arm as Skylor did to Kai and the other Elemental Masters. **'Ability Training' - The user can copy other powers/abilities simply by learning how to use them. **'Attack Recording' - The user can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and use that attack as their own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process, and once the user has recorded the attack, they may be able to use that attack as many times as the they want. **'Power Stripping' - As performed by Chronosteel, Staff of Elements and the Time Blades that were forged from Chronosteel, it has the power to drain the power of the Elemental Master, rendering the master a normal person. This happened when Wu and Garmadon stripped Acronix and Krux of their powers using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, or when Chen used his staff to steal Elemental Powers. **'Soul Absorption' - As performed by the Djinn Blade and Teapot of Tyrahn, it can absorb someone's soul. The Blade is able to use the victim's Elemental Power if any. **'Power Stopping' - As performed by Vengestone, it stops the powers of those who are chained to it. If freed, he/she can use his/her powers. **'Energy Absorption/Draining '- The user can absorb others energy beams/shots. Trivia *Amber has the same powers of Chen's Staff of Elements, only except Skylor replicates elements and Chen's Staff steals elements. *Using the power of Amber, Skylor was able to replicate every Elemental Masters' element. However, only the replication of Fire, Sound, Shadow, Ice, and Form are shown. *The elemental symbol of Amber is 六, which means 6 in Mandarin. *Chronosteel has the element of Amber, which gives it an ability to absorb, and even steal Elemental Powers. *Vengestone has the element of Amber, which gives it an ability to stop elemental powers. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Amber **Over a hundred generations ***Skylor's Mother ****Skylor Staff of Elements *Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creatures *Elemental Amber Dragon Tools/Object * Staff of Elements * Vengestone *Blue Crystal *Chronosteel *Djinn Blade *Time Blades (formerly) Gallery Amber.png|Skylor absorbing the power of Fire from Kai FormSkylor.png|Skylor using the already absorbed power of Form MoS40Ice.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Ice VengeNet.png|Kai and Skylor trapped in a Vengestone net MoS36Fire Powers.jpeg|Skylor using the power of Fire StaffUsed.png|Chen absorbed Lloyd's Energy and Containing all the Elements MoS58KaiCapture.png|Nadakhan using his Blade to absorb Kai's soul and Power MoS55Trapped.png|Teapot of Tyrahn are absorbing Clouse's Soul MoS67TimeBeams.png|Acronix (stage right) and Krux (stage left) losing their powers via Time Blades StaffUse41.png|Using The Staff StaffLloyd.png|Chen are Absorbing Lloyd's Energy via Staff of Elements and Light MoS66Chrono Steel.jpeg|Time Blades with Wu and Garmadon before absorbing element of Time MoS66Time Blades.jpeg|The Element of Time are Absorbed via Time Blades MoS74IronDoomEscapes.png|Iron Doom using Time which was absorbed by the Time Blades pl:Bursztyn de:Bernstein Category:2015 Category:Elements Category:Amber Category:Article stubs Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secondary Elements Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Sudo-Element